Prophecy of Jax
by Jenny Daggerfrost
Summary: Kathryna Hope and Legolas Greenleaf are happy but when a strange and beautiful elf comes with a frightening prophecy, their happiness is put into jepordy.


Author: Jenny Daggerfrost  
Title: Prophecy of Jax  
Summary: Kathryna Hope and Legolas Greenleaf are happy but when a strange and beautiful elf comes with a frightening prophecy, their happiness is put into jepordy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings, but I do own Jaxtianarisia Malapros-Geniatri and Kathryna Hope. Don't steal them, please.  
Authors Notes: I don't usually write fanfiction, but I was inspired to write when I saw the Lord of the Rings movies. I was going to just read other LOTR fanfiction, but when I found it all to be trite and boring, or at least most of it. So, I had to entertain myself by writing my own.  
  
~.:.*.+.*.:.~  
  
Jaxtianarisia Malapros-Geniatri daughter of Jenirias Malapros and Dugrin Geniatri and bearer of the golden ruby, sapphire and diamond rings of Hysteronia stood on the stony top of the jagged cliff of Xyrl which overlooked the elf town of Mirkwood. Her platinum-silver luxuriously curly hair whipped her honeysuckle skin. It's a good wind, she thought as she carfully brushed a strand of her hair out of her her violet-red eyes which were gently dabbled with gray-green, the color of the stormy sea, behind her perfectly shaped pointed elven ear. She took a few steps back then ran forward, jumping off of the cliff.  
  
~.:.*.+.*.:.~  
  
Kathryna Hope laughed, a strange and pleasant melody particularly to the elven ear that listened. Legolas Greenleaf, the elven archer of Mirkwood, looked around, unsure where the beautiful song of girlish laughter came from, but certain that he must find it for he was driven by a force that he did not understand.   
  
"Whose laughter is it that I hear? It must be a mocking bird because it is mocking me for not knowing where the beautiful sound comes from."  
  
She laughed again and jumped down from the tree, landing on Legolas's back. He could support her because he was strong. They laughed together, a symphony of beauty. A strong gust of wind came down from the cliff of Xyrl, rifling through her long, wavey auburn locks. Her silver eyes twinkled.  
  
"One day, I am going to climb that cliff," she said, her voice as musical when speaking as it was when laughing.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Legolas asked, swinging her off of his back and onto the ground so that he could look at her thin, perfectly shaped body complete with swaying hips and newly blossoming breasts.  
  
"Because it seems like it needs to be climed." She smiled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Legolas was so hansom in the early morning light which filtered down through the trees and spotted his face with shadow and light.  
  
"That's a good reason." He pulled his eyes away from her dimpled cheek and full lips to look up at the cliff they were speaking about. The cliff of Xyrl. There was a small form on the top of it. He squinted his elven eyes to bring the form into focus. It was a woman! And she had just jumped off of the cliff onto the jagged rocks below.  
  
"Stay here!" He said to Kat urgently as he began to run toward the bottom of the cliff of Xyrl.  
  
"No! I won't!" She ran after him.  
  
Their elven feet took them to the cliff's bottom quickly. To Legolas's surprise, there was no mangled body there. There was, in fact nothing.  
  
"Where is she?" He said allowed.  
  
"Where is who?" asked a very confused Kat.  
  
"I saw a woman jump down from the cliff. She couldn't have survived it. I wonder where she could--"  
  
"I am here."  
  
He swung around toward the voice. It was silken smooth and low. It belonged to the most beautiful and exotic woman that Legolas had ever seen and he found himself devoid of words.  
  
"Who are you?!" asked Kat.  
  
"I am Jax Daggerfrost of Lilyoak. I have come to speak to your brother here." She said, motioning toward Legolas.  
  
"He's not my brother!" said Kat heatedly, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.  
  
Legolas finally found his tongue. "What have you come to tell me?"  
  
"I have forseen a prophecy."  
  
"What does that have to do with him?" asked Kat, her silver eyes burning with anger and jealousy at Legolas's reaction to this strange elven woman.  
  
"It is a prophecy," she said, her voice icy and desolate, "of his death."  
  
~.:.*.+.*.:.~  
  
More to come... 


End file.
